Sweet Biscuits & Hot Tea
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Shizuo was never one for maid cafes, but frequents the Doki-fuwa Maid Cafe when he gets to know a friendly maid named Kanra. However, once he starts to develop feelings for her, Kanra turns out to be the last person he'd expect... Hard yaoi Shizaya R&R!


Shizuo x Izaya - Sweet Biscuits & Hot Tea

By Ikuto-sama

"Hey, Shizuo, let's stop by Doki-fuwa's for coffee again this morning," Tom said, adjusting his glasses, as he and his _kouhai _made their way through town on an errand.

"That place again?" Shizuo asked. "It's kind of weird, don't you think? We can always stop by the Starbucks across the street instead—hopefully they won't make the same stupid mistake again. And the name 'Doki-fuwa' is, you know…"

"Sure, the name is stupid and it's a perv-magnet maid café, but they serve the best coffee in Ikebukuro," Tom shrugged as they came to a busy intersection. "And don't you have a crush on that new maid…Kanra, isn't it?"

Shizuo stopped for a second, a sudden heat washing over his face. "Of course not," he stammered, clearing his throat. "Kanra's just a friend, and I'm not a fan of maid cafes anyways!"

_Shit, I can't get embarrassed about it, _Shizuo thought, trying to regain his composure. _Kanra's nice, but…with me being the way I am, someone like her would never fall in love with me._

"You've never been in love, have you, Shizuo?" Tom chuckled.

"Tom-san, the light's green," Shizuo grunted, changing the subject.

It had all started by a mistaken order at Starbucks the other week (they had given Tom a white chocolate frappe instead of a white chocolate mocha), which inevitably led to Shizuo nearly destroying the shop. Tom was still in need of his morning cup of joe, and the only place that sold coffee and had not already been alerted to Shizuo's recent rampage was the Doki-fuwa Maid Café.

"Welcome, Master!" Not knowing what exactly to expect, the two entered the maid café, and were greeted by a cheerful group of young women dressed up in cute-yet-modest black, purple, and brown maid outfits.

"Your wish is my command," one of the brown maids said, immediately taking Tom by the hand and leading him to a table.

"Kaoru-chan, you said I'd be the one to serve the next customer," one of the other maids pouted.

"No, I'm helping Master today!"

"No, me!"

"A—ah, Shizuo, you can go ahead and sit somewhere else, or wait outside. I won't be long," Tom struggled to shout over the maids fighting over him.

Shizuo stepped outside and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. There was something about Tom that always seemed to attract all kinds of women. Not that it really mattered to him. He was used to others fearing him and being ignored.

_Once a woman learns about my strength, there's no way she'd fall in love with a monster like me, _Shizuo thought wistfully. _It's the bitter truth. I've never cared much for maid cafes, anyways._

Shizuo continued to smoke in silence until he heard a voice.

"Do you not like maid cafes?"

Shizuo looked up to find of the maids standing in front of him. She wore a black maid outfit that was considerably short compared to the others, complete with a frilly white apron and knee-high black socks with white bows at the top. She had long dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. Shizuo was taken aback for a second. There was something about her…something _familiar, _but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'm just waiting for someone. But maid cafes have never really been my kind of thing," Shizuo replied nonchalantly, hoping the maid would leave.

"Well, I just started working here, but it's a pretty nice café, I think," the maid giggled. "But I'm so flat-chested compared to the others; I have to wear a shorter dress. Otherwise, the owner said I'll never gain any fans. But enough about me…why don't you come in?"

"I'm not really hungry or thirsty right now," Shizuo said, tossing his cigarette onto the sidewalk and smashing it under his heel. He closely studied the maid's face. He was so frustrated to the point it annoyed him almost as much as…he didn't even want to think of the person's name. Why did she look so familiar?

"I know the other maids ignored you, but I'm at the end of my break, so I'd be happy to serve you," the maid said, bowing. "My name is Kanra. What's yours?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima. But please, don't worry about me—"

"Hee-hee, what a nice name. It has a peaceful ring to it," Kanra laughed. "I know we're supposed to call each customer 'Master,' but can I…call you 'Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo felt something snap inside of him at the mention of that nickname. _Flea, _he thought furiously.

"I would appreciate it if Shizu-chan became my first fan," Kanra said, smiling. Shizuo nearly gasped. Her smile was so beautiful, so sweet, so genuinely filled with kindness…no one _ever _smiled at him like that.

Because of that…for once, he'd let it slide. She was obviously nothing like the flea anyways.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest here awhile," Shizuo said.

"Yes, my first fan!" Kanra cheered, gently taking Shizuo's hand. "Your wish is my command. I hope I can be good enough for you, Shizu-chan!"

~xxx~

"Welcome, Master!"

Shizuo weaved past the other maids, paying them no mind. As usual, Kanra was waiting next to an empty table reserved for him, smiling.

"Shizu-chan, you came!" Kanra greeted. "I was worried you wouldn't come, considering you don't like maid cafes that much…"

"I go wherever Tom-san goes," Shizuo said. _And I came to see you, _he thought, but knew it would sound too mushy if he said so, and he didn't want to send Kanra mixed signals.

"Would Shizu-chan like to order something today?" Kanra asked.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry or thirsty right now," Shizuo said. "I'm just here to wait for Tom-san…."

"Well then," Kanra said, looking down at the ground, "if Shizu-chan has nothing to do…then would you come with me to the back room?"

"Um…sure," Shizuo replied. "But what's in the back room?"

"It's where maids go to entertain guests," Kanra said, blushing. "But I have something important I'd like to tell you today, so…"

"Er…okay," Shizuo nodded. The thought crossed his mind, but there was no way Kanra would trick him into something seedy, right?

Kanra took Shizuo's hand again and led him down the hallway, sending an electric jolt up his arm. The back room was an empty, wood-floored room, save for a few small storage boxes stacked in the corner. Kanra switched on the light and locked the door behind her. Shizuo's heart began to beat faster. He realized he'd never been…well, _alone _with Kanra before.

_Shit, what am I, some damn heroine from a shoujo manga or something? _Shizuo thought angrily. _Sure, we're alone, but I can't show her I'm embarrassed. And she probably just wants to tell me something quickly in private and then we'll leave, right? It's not like something's going to happen…_

"You know, Shizu-chan, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I wasn't sure how you'd take it," Kanra said quietly, her eyes glancing up for a second to meet Shizuo's. "When I first saw you, I knew you were a nice guy. And although I've heard violent rumors about you, I know Shizu-chan isn't that kind of person."

"Y—you _know_?" Shizuo gasped.

"Yes. But I want you to know that I'm not afraid," Kanra added, flustered. "It's just that…I know it's against the rules to date a customer, but…I—I like you a lot, Shizu-chan. And I think it's love."

"Kanra…" Shizuo breathed.

Kanra inched even closer, to the point he could feel her breath on his neck. "But I've also been hiding a secret," she whispered, smiling. "I love Shizu-chan…but some days, I wish he'd just drop dead."

Shizuo paused for a moment, heat suddenly bubbling up and boiling through him. The feeling that he knew Kanra, that she had been a familiar person all along…

_"I love Shizu-chan…but some days, I wish he'd just drop dead."_

_Izaya._

Shizuo grabbed Kanra and shoved her onto the ground, knocking her brunette wig off. The wig finally confirmed his suspicions.

"What the fuck have you done with Kanra?" Shizuo snapped, grabbing Izaya by the shoulders and banging his limp body against the wood floor again and again.

"Shizu-chan, you didn't realize it after so long? I _am _Kanra," Izaya laughed. "This was all just a part of me gathering more research…on _you._"

Shizuo couldn't believe it. This flea _couldn't _be Kanra…just couldn't. Not the same Kanra. No way. Feelings of rage, guilt, and betrayal exploded in his mind at the same time. Izaya was incapable of showing such kindness and warmth and of producing such a heartfelt confession to the person he hated the most. And that smile…there was just no way.

"Tell the truth, you piece of shit," Shizuo hissed. "Or else I'll kill you right here."

"I already told you, Kanra is me and I am Kanra," Izaya replied coolly. "Now, it wouldn't be fair for Shizu-chan to kill me right here. We're in such a small space, and I have no way to defend myself. Shizu-chan's such a monster; he could crush me into tiny bits and pieces with a single blow!"

"Izayaaaaa—"

"Wait…don't tell me…Shizu-chan fell in love with me too?" Izaya asked softly.

Shizuo was silent.

"_'I love Shizu-chan…but some days, I wish he'd just drop dead_,'" Izaya repeated. "Doesn't Shizu-chan know...that there is truth to my feelings too?"

"Why did you do this?" Shizuo asked, his voice shaking. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to learn more about Shizu-chan," Izaya said. "Because…I really do love Shizu-chan."

"Fuck you," Shizuo spat. "Liar."

"If you can love Kanra, you can love me," Izaya said morosely, his face an expression of hurt.

_The flea really means it? _Shizuo thought. _Wait, no, he just likes to play damn tricks is all._

"I don't want to make a scene, so I'll let you off for today," Shizuo sighed. "Tom-san's waiting, so open the damn door."

"Perhaps if I put on this wig again, then Shizu-chan will love me?" Izaya chuckled. "I'm only asking for a little, _you know…_"

"What the hell, flea—"

"I would appreciate it if you became my first fan, Shizu-chan," Izaya cooed, smiling in the same way Kanra had when they had first met. "It's okay if I call you 'Shizu-chan,' right?"

Shizuo felt something snap inside him, and pushed Izaya back onto the ground, crushing their lips together. He could feel Izaya's thin body struggle to squirm away from him, from his chest to his torso, and down to his legs…In a flash, he imagined those long, skinny legs wrapped around his back as he pounded into his—

_No._

"Why, Shizu-chan, I didn't know you were so…_forward,_" Izaya purred seductively.

"Just shut up," Shizuo snarled. "Damn it, I don't know what I'm even doing anymore…just this once, I'll stop fighting with you. But only for now. If you don't like it, that's fine."

"Shizu-chan is so kind—mmph—"

Izaya's eyes opened wide in shock, his natural reaction to push Shizuo away, but that only made Shizuo grip onto his neck tighter. A low growl escaped from his throat. Izaya broke away, gasping for air. Shizuo's large hands trapped Izaya's face, keeping it where he wanted it, while the other clamped around the small of Izaya's back and slowly sunk lower and lower down his dress. Shizuo's lip movements became more vigorous; Izaya's lips had no choice but to follow the rhythm.

"Hard so soon?" Shizuo smirked, sneaking a hand up Izaya's skirt. "And you're wearing _panties _too? What is this, some kind of new cross-dressing fetish you have?"

"A—aah…as if you have room to talk, Shizu-chan," Izaya said through gritted teeth. "You must have a fetish for cross-dressing men if you're still willing to do it with me, huh?"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Shizuo asked. _"Kanra."_

Izaya couldn't help but laugh at the need and lust in Shizuo's expression; he knew he had won. Shizuo tugged at the fabric of his clothing greedily, like a little kid diving into a bowl of candy on Halloween. But he knew he wanted this, wanted _Izaya, _and that was all that mattered. In return, the informant cast away Shizuo's glasses, then undid his shirt and eased his pants down, ushering a shudder from Shizuo as he was now exposed. Izaya coughed, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Shizuo asked, frowning.

"My my~ It certainly can't be healthy at all to have an erection that _dark _of a color!" Izaya teased. "But no worries, I know what to do~"

"Shut the fuck up, you p—"

Shizuo's words were cut short as he was enveloped by the warm, wet perfection of Izaya's mouth as the informant's lips parted to take in his throbbing cock. Shizuo's mind abruptly derailed, thoughts of just killing Izaya already scattering to the wind, and he buried his fingers into Izaya's dark hair, bucking to take in more of that need.

"Nn—ugh, what are you…doing…" Shizuo gasped, exasperated.

"Gibbin you a bwowfob, of couf," Izaya said matter-of-factly. _(Translation: "Giving you a blowjob, of course.")_

"D—Don't talk with _that_ in your mouth," Shizuo exclaimed, flustered.

Izaya knew he was being a tease, and began to let his head slowly bob up and down, his tongue pressed against the underside of Shizuo's cock. The corners of his mouth curled up in satisfaction as Shizuo shuddered once again, his legs nearly buckling and giving out underneath him from pleasure.

Deciding that it was time, Izaya released the blonde with an unnecessarily loud "pop," licking his lips clean of any lingering traces of cum.

"Fuck, now it's _my _turn," Shizuo said, grinning, as he pinned Izaya to the floor and forcefully spread apart his legs.

"Slow down, slow down. Force isn't necessary now, is it ? Aah—ahnnn…Sh—Shizu-chan, that hurts, you know—aah!" Izaya gasped, his eyes widening as Shizuo probed him.

"What, I'm just preparing you. Then it won't hurt this way," Shizuo smirked.

"It's—okay if it hurts," Izaya replied, his face red. "It feels bet—aah!"

Izaya gasped as Shizuo inserted a finger and arched it up slightly, right onto a sensitive spot. A sly smile crept across Shizuo's face, and he continued to move and curve the finger up in that same exact spot again and again, just to hear Izaya's sounds of ecstasy.

"_Fuck, _just get to the damn thing already!" Izaya gasped in an attempt to hold on to the tiny shreds of pride he had left.

"Well then, maybe you should _beg_," Shizuo teased.

"I will never—haaah-ahhh!" Izaya's eyes rolled backward as his back arched up off of the floor, his hips pressing into Shizuo's hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shizu-chan, please—"

"_In character,_" Shizuo added. "You _are_ wearing a costume, aren't you?"

"Aah…Master, please…fuck me hard," Izaya sighed. "Sh—Shizu-chan…"

Much to his surprise, Shizuo didn't decide to tease him more or deny he had a maid fetish. He rammed his cock hard through Izaya's opening, instantly hitting his prostate, making the informant scream in ecstasy.

"Oh god, Shizu-chan, please move or something…" Izaya groaned. "I don't think I can take much more…"

"You've already had enough so soon?" Shizuo asked, pulling his hips back, only to snap forward and hit the same spot again.

"Fuck—" Izaya arched his back off of the floor in order to meet the thrust, his arms flailing in an attempt to grab something, but Shizuo held him down.

"As always, you use strength over technique, Shizu-chan," Izaya laughed weakly. "Aah…my insides are so full…you have quite impressive architecture, Shizu-chan."

Izaya felt completely helpless all of a sudden as his body was forced upwards every other second, trying to meet Shizuo's thrusts. Shizuo reached down and grabbed Izaya's weeping length, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Aah, Sh—Shizu-chan…I c—c—can't take it any—haaah—longer…" Izaya moaned. He could feel Shizuo edging closer to climax as well. "P—Please…aah…"

"I want you to come for me, Izaya," Shizuo purred, bending over to meet the informant's thin lips. He wasn't even sure he had been in control of himself this whole time. Why did it feel so good? Why _Izaya_?

Izaya's face turned a deep shade of red as he arched up off the floor one last time before giving in to release, his hot seed spilling all over his and Shizuo's chests. Shizuo gave a few more hard thrusts before emptying himself in the other's body, filling him. Both men collapsed onto the floor, bathing in the aftermath.

"Hah…do you trust me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya laughed.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Ahahaha, Shizu-chan, you're so mean!"

Shizuo was silent for a moment. _Can I really trust him? _he thought, then quickly dismissed the thought. _No way. I could never tell Izaya that I actually enjoyed that._

Shizuo was about to speak when the door suddenly flew open, and a familiar voice rang out. "Shizuo, I've been looking for you everywhere. It's time to go—huh?"

"I—I can explain," Shizuo exclaimed, hastily throwing his clothes back on.

"Whoops, looks like I didn't lock the door after all~" Izaya chuckled.

"Iza—I—I'm sorry for interrupting you two. I'll be on my way," Tom coughed, adjusting his glasses. "But I didn't know you were _that _type, Shizuo."  
>"Tom-san, wait a second—" Shizuo got up, but Tom had already shut the door. "Shit."<p>

"What do you mean, 'shit?' I should be the one worried," Izaya said. "I have to go back to work like this…and once my research is finished, I'll have to resign."

"You know, even if you quit, you should still dress up sometimes," Shizuo said. "Not to sound like a creep or anything, but it would be kind of a waste of your looks. You make a convincing woman."

"I told you, you have a cross-dressing maid fetish, Shizu-chan," Izaya teased, getting up and dusting off his skirt. "But if Shizu-chan thinks I'm pretty, I'll take that as a compliment. Today will be our secret."

"Maybe I'll have tea with Kanra again," Shizuo replied. "But that doesn't mean I've decided not to kill you."

"Shizu-chan is so mean," Izaya whined in mock-hurt, giving Shizuo a quick peck on the cheek. "I love Shizu-chan…but some days, I wish he'd just drop dead."

"I love you too, Izaya."

~SWEET BISCUITS & HOT TEA – END~

© 2011 Ikuto-sama


End file.
